The present disclosure relates to a glass run disposed in an automobile door. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a configuration of a glass run assembled to a window frame from the outside of a cabin.
In general, there are various types of automobile side doors, one of which has a window frame (also called a sash) holding a peripheral portion of a window glass. A door having such a window frame is provided with a glass run for sealing a gap between the window frame and the window glass.
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 104924999 discloses a glass run assembled to a window frame from the outside of a cabin. Such a glass run is called a “hiding type” glass run partially covering the window frame from the outside of the cabin. This glass run may sometimes be adopted due to, e.g., design requirements of a vehicle.
In the glass run of this hiding type, the window frame is provided with a glass run mount which protrudes toward the outside of the cabin and to which a glass run body is assembled. The glass run body includes a core comprised of a rigid material, and an insertion groove, with the core buried in the glass run body, and the glass run mount of the window frame inserted into the insertion groove. The glass run disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 104924999 is assembled to the window frame from the outside of a cabin through insertion of the glass run mount of the window frame into the insertion groove. In this assembled state, stiffness of the core can provide a power for retaining the glass run.
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 104924999 also discloses a trim strip made of, e.g., metal, and attached to the glass run body outside the cabin. Upper and lower portions of the trim strip are respectively hooked on, i.e., engage with, upper and lower elastic protrusions formed in the outer surface of the glass run body facing the outside of the cabin.